Escala de Tres
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: A diferencia del resto, ellos pensaban que podía funcionar./ Laviyuu.
1. Chapter 1

**Fandom** : D. gray-man.

 **Nombre del autor:** Marcia Andrea

 **Personajes:** Kanda Yuu/Lavi

 **Clasificación: ¿** _M?_

 **Género:** Romance.

 **Disclamer:** Ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenece, todos son de Katsura Hoshino.

 **Tiempo:** AU.

 **Summary:** A diferencia del resto, ellos pensaban que podía funcionar.

 **Advertencia:** Lime.

 **Nombre de la tabla:** Flores. **Número:** 003\. Tulipanes.

 **Comunidad:** Resurgiendo entre las cenizas.

* * *

 ** _Escala de Tres - Primera parte_**

* * *

 ** _1._**

* * *

La primera vez que despertaron juntos – y desnudos-, ambos tuvieron que comerse las disculpas, explicaciones y hasta la misma pregunta de: "¿Cómo sucedió esto?". Debido a la vergüenza fluyente. Solo despertaron, intentaron fingir que nada había pasado e hicieron lo posible para no truncar su actuación.

En su fuero interno ambos reconocían que ninguno tuvo la culpa y al mismo tiempo creían que sin lugar a dudas todo fue cosa de dos –y de esa forma, compartiendo la culpabilidad, se olvidaron de la pena-. Habían estado frustrados sexualmente con antelación y asimismo sabían que lo efectuado se dio para cuando tenían unas cuantas copas de más.

Lavi admitía que no recordaba cómo comenzó todo, pero sí tenía entre sus recuerdos una escena demasiado explícita de cuando se vio montado por Kanda. En cambio el japonés, solo tenía vagos esbozos de un comienzo y un final. No demasiado para ambos. Y entonces, cuando Lavi salió de la cama, con una sola mirada llegaron a un acuerdo: _Esto nunca más se repetiría._

* * *

 **2.**

* * *

Por su mismo amor propio, tras su primer encuentro furtivo, los dos intentaron volver a su antigua rutina. Y como ésta misma venía ligada a cierta cercanía de ambos, tuvieron que luchar contra la incomodidad y una recién descubierta tensión sexual.

Fue difícil. Lavi debía hacer lo posible para no acercarse mucho, Kanda esforzarse otro tanto para no dejarse tocar. Sus miradas se esquivaban, sus conversaciones disminuían en amplitud, las bromas casi cesaron y los insultos ya no eran un evento habitual.

Lenalee lo llamó una pelea. Allen acotó a favor de ella. Y de esa forma les tendieron una trampa, al dejarlos en medio de una tarde donde verían películas –y hasta obligaron a Kanda a ir-, solos.

El pelirrojo vio un momento a Kanda antes de decir:

— Nos jodieron, ¿eh? — y tras acabar la frase se sintió realmente estúpido. Porque eso estaba fuera de los límites de lo que podía decir justamente en el momento de ahora. Pero a su respuesta solo escuchó un gruñido.

Ambos tomaron ese pequeño intercambio como una reconciliación, como un paso hacia la redención de su relación que pasó de desastrosa a ambigua. O eso creyeron hasta que Lavi decidió volver a la rutina, y hacer sus bromas habituales, tirando cual proyectil las palomitas a Kanda y cuando el japonés atacó en su típica forma brusca, ninguno pudo censurar su nueva realidad.

No podían porque se encontraron enredados en el sofá –Kanda estaba arriba-, con las respiraciones descompasadas y sin poder dejar de ver al otro.

Kanda no recordaba el tacto de la piel de Lavi. Lavi tenía ningún recuerdo del sabor de los labios de Kanda. Así que ambos fácilmente cedieron.

* * *

 **3.**

* * *

Empezaron a guardar distancia. Lavi intentó simular imprevistos para evitar reuniones con los tres, y Kanda dio varios discursos de odio antes de negarse. Y con esa rutina pudieron estar todo un mes sin molestia alguna, pero sus caminos tenían que volver a cruzarse, o eso supo Lavi cuando Bookman le ordenó recuperar un libro que dejó en la casa del japonés.

Fue camino a la vivienda de Kanda en la tarde, esperando una visita corta, donde el pelinegro apenas le dirigiera la palabra, y un Froi Tiedoll metido en medio, hablando de lo feliz que estaba porque Lavi sea amigo del chico que se negaba a denominarlo padre. Y cuando tocó la puerta y se encontró con un seño fuertemente fruncido –y la incertidumbre ligeramente reflejada en esos orbes-, llegó a la conclusión de que acertó en lo del trato frío.

— ¿A qué has venido?

— Dejé un libro aquí, ¿lo recuerdas?

Kanda desvió la mirada y pareció pensar por un momento acerca de la locación de su libro, pero tras pasar menos de diez segundos se encogió de hombros y chistó en negación. También dijo:

— Ya no vuelvas por aquí. Acepta que perdiste esa macana y se acabó.

Él en otro momento habría asentido y tomado a buena gana lo dicho por el japonés, ya que seguía temiendo por su salud mental y el error cometido en la segunda ocasión, en perfecto estado de sobriedad; pero su mismo sentido común temía más a Panda que a su propia estupidez.

— No puedo irme, el viejo me lo está pidiendo, sé que no podré conseguir otro de esa misma edición, y también estoy seguro de que está aquí.

— Te lo mandaré con Lenalee.

— Lo necesito para hoy. Lo más antes posible.

Yuu maldijo por lo bajo en ese preciso instante –y de momento no se atrevía a verle a los ojos-, repasando –otra vez-, en su memoria si había visto algún libro de ese idiota en su casa, y también viendo la posibilidad de si llegado el momento de verlo, sería capaz de reconocerlo. Era imposible. Y él no quería que Lavi entre, porque algo que se dio dos veces, con facilidad podría llegar a tener una tercera oportunidad. Sobre todo ahora que…

— ¿Podrías ir a buscarlo?

— No tengo ni puta idea de cómo es.

— Te puedo dar una descripción, es…

— No pienso buscar ni una mierda por ti.

Pensó que en ese momento se iría, pero Lavi tras comprimir los labios, acabó por decir:

— Entonces yo lo buscaré, supongo que lo encontraré rápido — hizo contacto con sus ojos —. ¿Hay alguien más en tu casa?

— No.

— Oh — susurró y se quedaron ambos parados en la puerta, sin saber si el próximo acto era la retirada o el acabar con el meollo (aunque el problema principal no residía en el objeto perdido por Lavi) —. Será solo un momento, supongo…

Aun con el mal presentimiento lo dejó entrar, y Lavi fue a lentos y nerviosos pasos a la morada de Kanda. Con anterioridad esto nunca hubiera pasado, el pelirrojo siempre entraba de forma tranquila a donde sea, y nunca se vio tan inseguro en un lugar que claramente conocía. Y cuando estuvieron en la sala Lavi preguntó:

— ¿Dónde crees que está?

Tiedoll limpiaba la casa –excepto el cuarto de Kanda-, en general y de esa forma el japonés se encontraba ciertamente perdido con la respuesta a dar.

— No sé — hubo un momentáneo silencio —. Supongo que en la estantería.

Lavi botó un suspiro en ese preciso instante y tras asentir fue en busca de lo requerido por su tutor. Mas no pudo encontrarlo con rapidez, y se quedó viendo el repertorio de libros que tenía ante sus ojos, intentando no entrar en desesperación, porque la presencia de Kanda lo estaba tensando en más de una forma.

La segunda vez que se acostaron, todo fue muy vívido ante sus ojos, de momento aun recordaba sonidos que nunca pensó escuchar de los labios de Kanda, y al igual sus manos aun recordaban el tacto, sus labios el sabor y su ego aun pensaba en lo humillante que fue el que todo se dé, sin haber sido una orden expresa de su mente, sino algo tan animal e inevitable como el mismo hecho de respirar.

El libro no estaba. Lavi empezó a buscar de a uno en el estante. Su vista le estaba fallando y su concentración era tan mala que apenas podía leer correctamente.

— ¿No está?

— No sé. Estoy buscando Yuu.

Kanda bufó en ese momento e hizo que se sienta un poco irritado. Porque bien sabía, esta atmósfera tensa no era porque le apetecía. Tuvieron sexo más de una vez por una razón que seguía censurada hasta para él y si Kanda creía…

— ¿De qué maldito color era la tapa?

Volteó ante la voz que lo llamaba, y se encontró a Kanda a pocos centímetros de él, viendo un libro de arte. La respiración se quedó instaurada en sus pulmones, no quería salir, y se dio cuenta que su sangre estaba corriendo rápido por todo su organismo y… fue consciente de lo benigno que era su total alejamiento porque…

— Yuu, puedo hacerlo solo.

— Pero yo no quiero que te quedes más tiempo aquí.

Hizo una mueca e intentó comerse palabras que morían por salir de su boca. Pero tras volver a ver todo el estante repleto y no reconocer por lado alguno su libro; la irritación le obligó decir:

— ¿Tan malo fue acostarte conmigo?

— ¡Vete a la mierda!

La patada que Kanda dio, hizo que caiga en picada todo lo que tenía el mueble. Y Lavi provisto de un equilibrio pésimo, se cayó como un imbécil al suelo. Y ahí enrojecido por el susto lo vio, encima del desastre con sus ojos también fijos en él.

— Yo tampoco quiero volver a hacerlo — susurró, pero ya era muy tarde porque algo similar a una fuerza magnética hizo que se acerque a Kanda y beba de su boca.

El japonés tras acabar el contacto le pidió que se vaya, pero contradiciendo sus palabras a propia iniciativa inició el segundo beso.

* * *

 **4.**

* * *

Ambos textualmente quedaron en el: "Nunca más". No hablaron muy ampliamente del tema, pero al encontrarse recostados en la cama de Chaozzi –al ser el cuarto más próximo que tuvieron en ese instante-, tuvieron que enfrentar un poco su realidad. Kanda habló de lo estúpido que Lavi le parecía y lo frustrante que le resultaba el haberse metido en la cama con semejante tipo de persona; Lavi por su parte le habló del _no me gusta comportarme como un animal en celo_ y el… _eres muy amargado para mí._ Y de alguna forma así llegaron a buenos términos.

Su relación se estabilizó un poco, pudieron volver a reunirse con los otros y de vez en cuando podían tener una conversación como en antaño. Pero a los ojos de todos nada era lo mismo. A la vista de ambos, nada podría volver a ser lo mismo.

Intentaron que funcionara, hicieron su mayor esfuerzo y de alguna forma aun con la estabilidad y el retroceso y que ambos supieran que el otro en realidad no estaba interesado; algo hormonal y más fuerte que ambos los engulló por una cuarta ocasión. En el cuarto de Lenalee.

Y esta vez no fue solo un acto de dos, en el que se podían callar y dejar la vida pasar, porque… les pillaron.

* * *

 _No sé si vale la pena o no, pero… ya está._

 _Bueno… esta historia quiero terminarla este mes –sí, éste-, porque es corto y sé que si no lo hago la idea se complicará en mi cabeza de m… Se supone que este fic es fluffy, así que aunque ahora todo sea más carnal que lo que sea, esto es romance. Hasta tal vez uno de los romances más pasivos que hice para este par –sí, bonito y con un final feliz y toda la cosa-, este es un Two-shot, pero puede que llegue hasta un Tree-shot –quien sabe-, y… bueno como es San Valentín supongamos que es para este día._

 _Otro punto a explicar –y esto lo dice alguien que se creía asexuada-, el comportamiento de ambos, para mí es algo que existe, o sea hay veces donde la atracción sobrepasa la lógica y se cae de forma jodida a una simple provocación, las hormonas son el mal y yo por eso no quiero saber lo que es amor –ejem, me estoy desviando-, pero… supongo que personas que han tenido al menos un encuentro con alguien que de verdad les atrae –eso es química de la buena-, han de entender un poco su pensar y actuar, o al menos yo les entiendo un poco, jajaja._

 _Un punto que nada que ver, es que esta historia está un poco inspirada en el fic de mi hermana menor: "Matrimonio" –también Laviyuu-, por… algo que plantearé más adelante. En fin…_

 _¿A alguien le gustó este primer episodio?_

 ** _PD:_** _Las flores elegidas son los tulipanes, pero si soy más exacta son los tulipanes dobles, porque estos significan: "Tendremos éxito como pareja"._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Tercera escala – Segunda parte_**

* * *

 **1.**

* * *

Kanda y Lavi, eran un par de personas que no veían con buenos ojos las sorpresas, ni los contratiempos, y tenían un menor cariño, por aquello que se desbordaba de sus manos.

Lavi, por su parte, había sido criado bajo la estricta tutela de Bookman, y este le inculcó la idea del orden y de la planeación. Y si bien, el papel público que jugaba con los de su rededor, hacía ver todas sus acciones como precipitadas y fuera de lugar; Lavi siempre sabía lo que hacía, asimismo era conocedor de su por qué y las consecuencias que acaecía cada paso que daba. Otro punto a recalcar, él que era un secreto fanático del orden; entraba en pánico cada que algo salía de lugar.

Kanda por el contrario, fue criado por un hombre de mente abierta e ideas liberales; y este a pesar de intentar hacer que su hijo sea como él, nunca logró nada. A Yuu le gustaban las cosas tranquilas, casi estáticas; era una persona rutinaria que no veía porqué cambiar el orden de las cosas. Siempre se despertaba a la misma hora, nunca se saltaba sus periodos de ejercicios, comía la misma cosa y sus opiniones eran lo más difícil de cambiar. Kanda en sí, había creado una fortaleza en su monotonía y no le gustaba que nadie rompa esta. Sus relaciones, por ende, estaban vinculadas a lo mismo, Tiedoll siempre sería un hombre insufrible, Lenalee una chica molestosa que él podía aguantar, Allen era un Moyashi, Alma su más importante relación y Lavi… era una plaga a erradicar.

Es a suponer, que los últimos eventos, desmontaban las barreras de ambos, tanto así que ellos podían jurar que la tierra —su tierra, su espacio personal, su seguridad— se movía y desbarataba. Era horrible, detestable, nada podía ser peor.

.

Por mala suerte sí que podía pasar eso.

.

—Bueno… ya lo veíamos venir. ¿Verdad, Allen?

Ya había pasado un tiempo —uno corto— desde el chillido inoportuno que botó Lenalee, y también el grito furioso de Allen, donde les decía que eran unos cerdos y que hagan esas cosas en otro lado. Asimismo ya pasó el lapso suficiente como para que Lavi y Kanda se hayan vestido y recompuesto al menos lo necesario. Y después de la promesa de limpiar el edredón y… tal vez toda la cama; vino lo anterior. Obviamente eso fue suficiente como para que ambos dejen de rehuir al hecho de cruzar mirada con la dueña del cuarto.

—¿Disculpa? —Lavi preguntó, sintiendo que la vergüenza propia fue reemplazada por la duda.

—Pues eso —dijo con simpleza—. Mira Lavi, desde que te conocimos has tirado los tejos a Allen, a mí y por supuesto también a Kanda.

—Pero era una broma. Coqueteo con todo el mundo, hasta lo hice con la esposa de Kuro _-chan_.

Por la mueca que hicieron tanto Lenalee como Allen, supo que ambos encontraron su respuesta como insuficiente. Y Lavi hasta apostaba que en la mente del albino, no paraba de repasar comparaciones entre él y Cross. Hasta el día de hoy recordaba que en una pelea que tuvo con el chico, éste le dijo que no podía confiar en él, porque al verlo no podía dejar de recordar a su maestro.

—Puede que sí, flirteas con todo el mundo, pero dentro de nuestros conocidos ya existía la teoría con respecto a que uno de los tres caería; ya que somos cercanos a ti y todo eso.

—Pero…

—Y obviamente yo no lo haría y Allen tampoco.

Kanda que de momento era un sujeto pasivo en la conversación, abrió la boca para acotar:

—¿Y yo, según ustedes, sí caería en la trampa de este imbécil?

—Mira Kanda, tú tenías más posibilidades de entre los tres. Yo francamente no siento ningún tipo de atracción hacia Lavi y Allen es heterosexual.

—Y Yuu de momento era conocido como asexual.

—Tuvo novio.

—De niño, eso no marca su sexualidad, solo su atracción romántica. ¿Se imaginan a Yuu haciéndose una paja? La verdad es que yo no podía. Es más creía que era una criatura carente de libido.

Kanda le vio en ese momento irritado y le dio un codazo entre las costillas. Lavi a plan de no retorcerse por el dolor, tuvo que apretar sus labios y verle con ojo de cachorro apaleado. Se supone que ahora eran aliados en este incómodo debate, el que Kanda parezca otro enemigo más, no era de lo más productivo.

—Yuu, no tengo la culpa. Así te veía.

—Yo no soy un robot, hijo de puta. Es obvio que tengo libido.

Lenalee carraspeó en ese momento y se metió en la conversación:

—Claro que tienes deseos sexuales, yo lo sé, Allen lo sabe, Lavi obviamente ahora lo hace y mi cama está más que enterada.

Lavi sintió como su rostro se calentaba y se supo irremediablemente sonrojado. Lo peor era que esta situación, además de incómoda, personal e irreal que pareciera —en realidad era—; también tenía el plus de hacerle sentir terriblemente estúpido. Ya que al parecer su desliz con Kanda, fue algo premeditado por las masas. Todo el mundo lo esperaba, excepto él. _¿Cómo pudo pasar eso?_

Desvió su mirada, y con ella constato que Kanda parecía estar pensando lo mismo. O al menos algo similar. Como último recurso, quiso ganar algo aunque ya en sí, había perdido.

—El que me acostara con él, fue algo… circunstancial.

—Puede que sí, pero tus circunstancias solo se dieron con él y a todas ellas, Kanda accedió.

* * *

 **2.**

* * *

Cuando se hubo terminado la charla con Lenalee y Allen, ambos no intentaron hablar del tema. Solo se fueron por su lado, con la simple resolución de lavarse la humillación del cuerpo, y cumplir el bendito: "Nunca más".

Solo que pasada una semana de análisis riguroso, de parte de Lavi, él se dio cuenta, que había tres vías para resolver el problema. Y entre éstas, solo dos caminos verdaderamente transitables.

Una —la que no se cumpliría ni con la intención— era simplemente hacer valer su palabra; rehuir a esta nueva atracción, y volver a poner todo en su lugar. Dos, el completo alejamiento; buscar formas de no volver a verse a la cara y cortar todo tipo de relación entre ambos. Tres, aceptar las cosas que estaban pasando y como personas maduras y progresistas, sacar provecho de esta nueva situación.

Por desgracia Lavi, en estos últimos años, se había vuelto una persona cursi y estúpida. Y de esa forma, tras pasar dos semanas intentando, cumplir con la segunda opción, se dio cuenta que no _quería_ tomar esa vía; y hasta tuvo que aceptar que la anterior vez que lo intentó, también le costó lo suyo. Encerrado ante solo una opción, ahorró fuerzas, para hacer la propuesta más extraña que haría en su vida. Y las agarró a base de promesas de ya no más altercados y cosas fuera de lugar, y apuestas de algo demasiado obvio, a ojos de cualquiera menos el suyo.

Tomó otra semana, hasta que eso sucediera.

.

Lavi se quedó varado en la puerta de Kanda. Aun cuando el japonés ya había abierto esta, y le mirase, con expectación. Lavi botó un suspiro nervioso antes de proferir palabra; Kanda se vio tentado a cerrarle la puerta en la cara, y seguir purgando su alma, de toda la idiotez de estos últimos tiempos. Pero ni bien su intención, se estuvo volviendo una acción, Lavi abrió la boca:

—¿Yuu, tú sabías que nuestra vida sexual era materia de debate?

Kanda apretó la mandíbula, molesto, pero aun con la emoción, no le cerró la puerta en las narices. Lavi con ello se dio cuenta que el japonés estaba dispuesto a hablar, y mucho más ahora que compartían la misma frustración y humillación.

—No, ¿verdad? —Le miró a los ojos—. De mi parte no tenía idea, y eso me molesta porque… me hace ver como un estúpido.

—Eres un estúpido.

—Yuu, ahora estamos en el mismo barco.

Kanda arrugó el entrecejo, pero siguió sin acción violenta de su parte, y es más, le dio el espacio suficiente para que entre a su casa.

—¿Y qué sugieres? —increpó, retándolo con los ojos.

Algo realmente entrañable en la relación de ambos, era que a pesar de ser tan ampliamente diferentes, sabían entenderse. Sus bromas muchas veces versaban en lo mismo, opiniones personales, eran extrañamente compatibles y hasta sus barreras eran para evitar el mismo monstruo imaginario; otro plus es que sabían notar un punto perdido, aun sin palabras. Este era uno de esos momentos.

—Fácil, darles el gusto, pero al mismo tiempo no. ¿No te pareció patético que todo se dé por un desliz?

—A mí me parece estúpida toda la situación.

Lavi asintió, dándole la razón, a la par que ganó el coraje para pasar por la puerta.

—Sí, lo es, pero es nuestro momento de tomar al toro por las astas.

—Ajá y es tan simple, ¿no? Imbécil, si esto fuera un juego de niños, ya lo habríamos cortado desde la primera vez.

—La cosa es tomar el camino correcto. Primero que nada debemos aceptar que esto, obviamente, no es un juego de niños, es más estamos en medio de contenido digno de película porno. Porno amateur, y pésimo, ya que no tenemos…

—¿Podrías cerrar la boca? Eres asqueroso.

Rió, mientras cerraba la puerta a su espalda. Por un momento examino todo lo que estaba al alcance a su ojo, y al no notar ninguna presencia ajena, volvió su vista al japonés.

—¿No hay nadie?

—No.

—Bien… —Tomó un poco de aire—. Como iba diciendo tenemos que cambiar las cosas, y la mejor manera de hacer eso, es al menos saber lo que hacemos y consentirlo. Somos un tipo de animal, pero se supone que nuestros instintos pueden ser al menos controlados, ¿no?

—Lavi estás hablando demasiado y contribuyendo en nada. Si no sueltas la sopa ahora, juro que te saco a patadas de aquí.

—Ya, está bien; acuéstate conmigo. —Mordió sus labios al no obtener ninguna respuesta—. Tengamos una relación de amigos, con sexo incluido. Una donde no tengamos que salir de la casa del otro a lo infraganti, y donde los rumores nos resbalen, y no quedar con la misma cara de estúpidos que la otra vez. ¿Qué dices?

Kanda enarcó una ceja, y con ella le preguntó, si es que estaba tan loco, como para creer que accedería a tal trato. Lavi por su parte, asintió a la muda pregunta. Tras el leve intercambio, entre ambos por un tiempo dominó el silencio; este fue roto por Kanda, quien se acercó y lo tomó de la barbilla.

—Eres la persona más estúpida que he conocido en mi vida —le dijo, y aun con sus palabras; lo besó.

* * *

 **3.**

* * *

Kanda no era una persona a la que importara lo que los demás piensen, y Lavi era alguien que podía aceptar cualquier circunstancia, mientras la tenga asumida. Y como Lavi tenía una tortuosa forma de ser, y que Kanda siempre disfrutase ver palidecer a la gente; ninguno se tomó la molestia de hacer su trato un secreto.

Les resultó tan cómoda esta nueva rutina, que Kanda no se vio reticente a modificar su horario —solo un poco— los fines de semanas, y Lavi por su parte no le vio mucho problema en tener que inventar una que otra escusa a su tutor, cada que se quedaba a dormir una noche con el japonés. Es más, llegado el momento en que su relación —ambigua— se estabilizó lo suficiente, ambos se preguntaron por qué, no lo hicieron antes, dado que este ahora les resultaba más beneficioso y práctico que aquella amistad que no les contribuía en nada. Otro punto a favor, es que esta nueva cercanía, no les obligaba a buscar una excusa para explicarse a sí mismos, y de momento les bastaba con solo aceptar la verdad.

Obviamente, el que ambos se sintieran bien con este ahora, no incluía a los de su alrededor. Según Lavi había investigado, la apuesta versaba acerca de quién se acostaba primero con Lavi, de ahí la progresión de las cosas tenía diferente final, según con quién haya metido la pata. Con Lenalee y Allen, todos se imaginaban un futuro noviazgo y un posible rompimiento. Y en el caso de Kanda, era un voto unánime, hacia el declive de su mala amistad y el total corte y alejamiento.

Esa curiosa historia el pelirrojo se la contó a Kanda, en la cafetería de Jerry, mientras movía las cejas simpáticamente, cada que encontraba un dato que le parecía interesante. También dijo al final:

—¿Y qué te parece su linda forma de juzgarnos a nosotros?

—Estúpida. Todos ellos son unos idiotas.

Lavi sonrió en ese preciso momento y Kanda tomó ese tiempo para darle un sorbo al té que tenía enfriándose en la mesa.

—Sí, yo creo lo mismo.

.

Ambos también, se sabían la nueva comidilla del pueblo, pero… ahora estaban seguros que cualquier cosa que hicieran, ya no era porque "solo pasó" sino porque ellos querían que así sucediera.

* * *

 **4.**

* * *

—Debes entrar en razón.

Decir que Lenalee no le pillaba gracia al hecho de que ambos fueran amigos de cama, era poco decir. Ella estaba totalmente en contra de esta dinámica extraña que había entre ellos. Y una vez ella falló en convencer a Lavi, de dejar esa escandalizante relación, decidió probar suerte con Kanda.

Para desgracia de la china —y hastió del chico— él ya sabía prácticamente todo el discurso que le sería otorgado. Debido a las conversaciones de Lavi post coito. Conversaciones que versaban de un poco de todo y mucho de nada, y estas últimas iban muy arraigadas a burlas, hacia todo el mundo que empezó a sentirse fuera de foco con respecto a ambos.

—Él no lo entiende y sé que tú lo harás. Mira, acostarse tan seguido no les llevará a nada.

—¿Y quién dijo que queremos más que eso? —Kanda interrogó, mientras elevaba una ceja.

—Ese es el problema. Ustedes están en un punto sin retorno, tú no lo quieres, él tampoco lo hace. Y… esto es simplemente absurdo.

Kanda ya sabía de antemano que ella diría aquello, Lavi le había explicado —también— a lujo de detalle, todas las charlas que tuvo con Lenalee. Y si bien, en su momento le pareció algo moroso todo lo dicho —porque Lavi siempre aletargaba su verdadero punto, con ese tipo de conversaciones— en ese momento le encontró cierta gracia. Tanta que miró el reloj que tenía en su muñeca, mientras calculaba la hora en que Lavi le llamaría para hablar de sus bobadas.

—Kanda, por favor, escúchame, tienes que entender mi punto.

Lo malo es que Kanda no la entendía y es por eso que le importaba un rábano su charla. Según, los rumores que llegaron a sus oídos, todos estaban en contra de su libertinaje, y por el mismo lado, no había ser alguno que viera con buenos ojos, que lo suyo vaya a…

—Están perdiendo el tiempo aquí. Tanto tú como yo, sabemos que Lavi no se interesará jamás en una relación seria; además Kanda… tú tienes a Alma, ¿no?

—¿Y qué tiene que ver Alma en esto?

—¿No lo has estado esperando? ¿No estabas enamorado de él?

Los tiempos en que Kanda se sentía avergonzado, acerca de la naturaleza de sus sentimientos, habían pasado conjunto a su adolescencia, y es a ello que él solo se encogió de hombros, dándole la razón a Lenalee.

—¿Entonces por qué haces esto?

—Es sexo. Solo sexo, Lenalee.

Ella miró en ese momento —precavida— la estancia, y botó un suspiro al notar que no había rastro de Komui por lado alguno.

—Te estás juntando con Lavi demasiado, porque esto…

—No, yo no estoy sonriendo o riendo como él. No me insultes.

—No nos desviemos del tema. ¿Qué pasa con Alma? ¿No que esperarías a ese chico?

—No veo qué tiene que ver él con Lavi.

—Tiene mucho que ver. ¿Crees que se tomaría a bien si se entera de esto?

Kanda frunció el ceño, ya que le pareció que todo lo dicho era simplemente estúpido. Lo peor, era que también lo esperaba, ya que Lavi le había anticipado que podría llegar el momento donde el tema de Alma, se ponga encima de la mesa. El muy maldito, siempre sabía adelantarse a esas cosas. Por un momento maldijo su acierto.

—No sé, que la vida pasó. No veo a Alma desde que soy un niño, Lenalee.

—¿Me estás diciendo que te olvidaste de él?

—Estoy diciendo que lo que pase con mi vida ahora, no le debe importar si lo encuentro alguna vez. Eso es lo que digo. Además no estoy saliendo con Lavi, como para que le moleste ¿Al menos te imaginas que entre yo y ese idiota, algo se ponga serio?

—No eso es imposible, y justo eso…

—Entonces cortemos el tema, Lenalee. Estoy cómodo así, punto. Cambia de una vez la hoja.

* * *

 **5.**

* * *

 _—No podré ir hoy, ni mañana y… tal vez tampoco la próxima semana. Pero cuando esté libre te llamo._

Kanda en ese momento estaba en la cocina, comiendo una manzana. A su lado estaba Daisya que no paraba de escrutarle con la mirada, preguntándole con esta con quién hablaba por teléfono y que por favor no sea el mismo idiota de todas las semanas. Kanda revolvió los ojos y no le dio verdadera importancia.

—Está bien. No tenías que llamarme para excusarte, idiota.

 _—Hey, lo hago para que no me des por muerto o creas el juego terminado._

Le dio un mordisco a la manzana, mientras resopló por la nariz. Lavi parecía estar hablando entre risas, pero según su tono apagado, sabía que lo estaba haciendo entre bostezos. _Trabajo,_ concluyó aún sin palabras que le aseguren aquello. Lavi ya se había quejado con él, acerca del abuso laboral que le hacía su tutor y hasta le habló de un libro que querían publicar acerca de una guerra que nadie nunca le tomó mucha atención, o… algo así; la verdad tampoco es que en esos momentos le haya tomado demasiada atención.

—Bien, anda a trabajar, antes de que ese viejo te mate a plan de gritos.

Lavi rió desde la otra línea y haciéndole caso, le colgó. Kanda por su parte dejó el teléfono en la encimera, y le dio un nuevo mordisco a la manzana. Daisya le siguió escrutando acusador.

—¿Algún problema? —le retó. Como ya venía haciéndolo por todo este tiempo. Estaba pensando seriamente en mudarse. Todo el mundo se esforzaba por meterse en su vida.

—¿Quién era?

—Un amigo.

Su hermano adoptivo, le vio lívido ante las palabras que salieron de su boca, ya que de momento tal oración era algo que nunca salió a la luz del sol; no viniendo de sus labios, al menos. Y hasta Kanda, una vez dejó esa habitación, llegó a sorprenderse de lo dicho, pero al poco tiempo se tragó la nueva información que salió de su inconsciente. Lavi un simple conocido no era, su relación tampoco resultaba tan profunda como para ser llamado un noviazgo, o algo similar; pero admitía que lo pasaba bien con él y… el darle el puesto de amigo no mataría a absolutamente nadie.

* * *

 _Bien, episodio terminado y con este me pregunto si haré 4 episodios… espero que no, porque yo quería darle solo tres episodios, pero como todo tiene que caer en su lugar, se dará lo que se dará._

 _Espero que a los que leyeron y me comentaron les siga gustando esta historia y aquellos que sean nuevos lectores, pues… bienvenidos sean, espero saber qué opinan de la historia._

 _¿A alguien le gustó el episodio?_


End file.
